


Seungwan

by ChaseTheSun



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseTheSun/pseuds/ChaseTheSun
Summary: Wenrene Omegaverse AU.





	

Seungwan’s been away for a week before Joohyun begins to worry. Her scent still lingers in certain areas of the apartment and Joohyun doesn’t like the way it’s grown frailer without the omega around, the way the other member’s scents start to overpower it. When the Seugnwan was still here Joohyun could tell _exactly_ where she was before the door was even open. Now she has to make her way onto Seungwan’s bed before detecting the faintest trace of her. Everyone but Seungwan fill her nose and it’s unsettling. She’s been tense and irritable and she misses Seungwan.

She chews her lip when she thinks about paying Seungwan a visit. She can’t stand the though of her being alone, sick with nobody around and too weak to take care of herself. It’s risky and she might not be welcome given that Seungwan had cut off her call without explanation.

“Hello?”

“Seungwan, it’s me.”

“Unnie? Why are you calling me?”

“I’m worried about you. You’ve been acting strange before and now you’re sick and away from us and -”

“I’m fine unnie, I just need some time alone.”

“But Seun-”

Joohyun makes up her mind and goes rummaging for her favourite hoodie, irritatingly it’s not where she’s left it. She perks up when she remembers Seungwan had asked to borrow it and that it just gives her another reason to visit.

* * *

She’s outside, excuses prepared, arm poised to knock when she smells her. She knows Seungwan is just behind the door and that she knows Joohyun is outside. They’ve always been attuned to each other in a way that she can’t explain. She takes a deep breath, knocks and hopes that Seungwan will open the door.

“Unnie is that you?”

“Yes.”

It’s suddenly so quiet she can _hear_ Seungwan thinking on the other side. There’s a sigh and the door is unlatched and opened and then _she_ consumes all of her senses.

She hurls herself through the doorway and wraps her arms around Seungwan, nuzzling into her neck and refamiliarising herself with her undiluted scent. She smells different here compared to home. Small hands wind their way around her waist and Joohyun feels the tangle of irritation, longing and other unidentifiable emotions unwind.

“I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

“Are you feeling better? You don’t look sick. You’re looking thinner. Are you eating enough? Do you even have anything to eat? When are you coming home?”

“Unnie, you’re tickling me.”

Joohyun removes herself from the warmth of Seungwan’s neck and takes her in. She looks perfectly fine, if a tad paler and smaller than usual, drowning in Joohyun’s pink hoodie. Seungwan’s warmth sears though the fabric and that’s when Joohyun notices that she’s not wearing pants. Her hoodie clings to the curve of Seungwan’s ass and brushes against the soft skin of her upper thighs. Her inner thighs are glistening and she’s shaking. She’s _wet_.

Joohyun doesn’t know why she didn’t notice it before. She smells sweeter somehow, less delicate and richer. The weight in her chest returns and starts to shift uncomfortably. She’s not thinking when she asks.

“A-are y-you, are you in heat?”

“No, no. I’m not. It’s not.” Seungwan blushes a pretty pink and Joohyun idly wonders if she blushes with her entire body.

“You sure smell like you are.” Joohyun’s jaw snaps shut and Seungwan lets out a squeak. She leaves the circle of Joohyun’s arms and darts out of the room in a blur of pink.

Joohyun finds her in bed, curled around a pillow with watery eyes. She slides behind her, one hand wrapping securely around her waist while the other runs through her hair. She’s shaking and Joohyun just wants to make her feel safe.

“Seungwan.”

“I’m not in heat, unnie. I just thought I was. That’s why I was told everyone I was sick and taking some time for myself. I’m sorry. It’s been distracting me and getting in the way and I really needed some time away from you.”

“Away from me?” Joohyun can feel disappointment seep into her bones. Thinking that Seungwan didn’t need her around and knowing that she doesn’t want her around are very different things.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know I made you uncomfortable. I’ll go and leave you alone now.” Joohyun moves to pull away and doesn’t know how to react when Seungwan whirls around to lace her fingers behind her neck and noses at her jaw. She’s suddenly sitting up with a lap full of Seungwan and can feel her speaking but is distracted by the warmth and proximity of her mouth.

“What?”

“Please don’t leave. Please. I just- I-” Seungwan looks up with dark eyes, perfect teeth sinking into her lower lip, trying to find the right words.

Joohyun’s fingers drop down to wrap around Seungwan’s waist, thumbs gently tracing circles at her hipbones. Her fingers skim across the smooth plane of Seungwan’s stomach and suddenly Seungwan lurches forward. She feels hands winding their way into her hair and softly tugging her head down. There’s a soft pressure against her lips and a moment later it’s gone. Joohyun’s tongue darts out to wet her lips and she can feel Seungwan staring at her mouth. Seungwan can see the unspoken question in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, unnie. I didn’t leave because you were making me uncomfortable. I left because I thought I was in heat and all I could think about was becoming _yours_.” Seungwan’s words got quieter and quieter but Joohyun still heard her.

“Do you still want to be _mine_ , Seungwan?”

Seungwan grows still. She looks up, her eyes are hopeful and her smile is shy. “If you’ll have me.”

Joohyun doesn’t answer with words. She grabs a firm hold of Seungwan’s ass, drags her onto her thigh and kisses her. It’s a gentle press of the lips until she swallows Seungwan’s gasp as she tangles her hands into her hair and slides her tongue into her mouth as if she’s done it a thousand times.

She pulls back and stares at the omega in her lap. Seungwan is panting and her pupils are blown. Her head is thrown back in sharp relief and all Joohyun can think about now is the untouched canvas of her neck. She trails opened mouth kisses up flawless skin, tongues beneath Seungwan’s jaw and paints bruises onto her skin.

Seungwan buries her moans in Joohyun’s neck, hips shifting and needy, smearing her wetness on Joohyun’s thigh. She wants more of Joohyun. She wants her hands, her lips, her tongue, her teeth, she wants Joohyun to take care of her. She takes the hand that’s in her hair and drags it under the hoodie to her chest.

“You’re not wearing a bra?” Joohyun’s nimble fingers palm her breasts and starts playing with her nipples, flicking and pinching, taking the stiff peaks into her mouth and circling them with her tongue

“When I borrowed this hoodie, I was thinking about you fucking me with it on and nothing else. I took off everything else when I smelt you outside. I was going to kiss you and then I was going to get on my knees and be a _good girl_ and fuck you with my tongue. But now I just want you to let me ride you. You can fuck me whatever way you want later.”

Joohyun didn’t know Seungwan could say such dirty things with that sweet mouth of hers. But now she knows what she wants and how to best fuck her. She thrusts up and pulls Seungwan’s glorious ass down, dragging Seungwan’s hot core along her thigh, fucking into her. She smells mouthwatering and it drives Joohyun insane, knowing she’s been getting the omega so wet and turned that she’d though her heat had hit.

Seungwan grinds down, hips swivelling side to side, wetness coating Joohyun’s thigh and soaking the sheets. She doesn’t need anything else, not even Joohyun’s fingers. She’s dangerously close and all she needs is more friction and she’ll be a good girl and come for _her_ alpha and that’s all she’s been wanting for weeks. Joohyun always seems to know what she needs and how to take care of her because suddenly there’s a thigh pressing hard against her clit and Seungwan is coming. Her body draws taut and then snaps. A thousand stars explode behind her eyelids and when she opens them she’s in Joohyun’s arms and she’s pressing soft kisses on her cheek.

“Don’t hide from me, I’ll _always_ be here for you Seungwan.” 


End file.
